Illegal Matters
by smileforme
Summary: She always knew being a teacher would pay off. KibaSaku Warning:Student/Teacher relationships.
1. The Dreams

**I just have to warn you about a one thing. :D Since Lee is going to be in this story alot, you have to picture him a certain way. He's not fat, he just has a huge beer belly, and he's a little psycho. So sorry to all you Lee lovers. I make him insane. Deal with itt :DD**

* * *

Bright sunlight broke through the shudders that hung on the window, moving lazily about. Amused eyes watched as they swayed back and forth, not yet wanting to get from the bed. With a yawn and a groan from a tiny pink mouth, the woman stood up from her bed. Her arms stretched above her head, a slight cracking sound coming from the slender limbs, signaling that the stretch was needed.

Sakura walked to the bathroom slowly, not wanting to go to school. It's not that she hated teaching -she loved it actually- she just didn't like being surrounded by lecherous men the whole time. She loved them all, she truly did; it just bugged her being constantly hit on. The guys couldn't help it, though. She knew that.

Sighing, the teacher grabbed her things after she got dressed and everything else, and then she walked out to her car. She took a sip from her coffee as she pulled into the parking lot with a loud sigh.

_I can't wait until this year is over already._

Kids were everywhere. Laughing. Talking. Simply being kids. Don't get me wrong, Sakura liked them all, but they annoyed the **shit **out of her. She sat in her car for a few more moments before she bucked up and got out.

As soon as she stepped out, the bright rays of the sun blinded her. Sakura quickly covered her eyes and walked in the front doors of the school regretfully.

Sakura knew that the halls were all too quiet. I mean, everyone outside was being so loud.

_What is going on here?_

Walking more down the hallways, Sakura noted how all the classrooms were empty.

**Every single damn classroom.**

Sakura frowned.

"What the fuck is going on here, dammit?"

She huffed.

It made no damn sense. There was a raging mass of rabid teenagers outside of the school, why the fuck weren't there anybody inside?

Sakura growled a little bit and stomped to her room, anyone who would have seen her would have known that she was more than irate,

Her curled pink hair bounced as she walked- well, _angrily _walked- and then she suddenly stopped abruptly.

A flash of green came before her eyes.

She screamed loudly," WHAT THE FUCKIN FUCK!"

Sakura knew what it was.

The master of all evil.

The scariest of all beasts.

The goddess of youth and beauty everywhere. (1)

**Lee.**

Sakura's beautiful green eyes darted around everywhere, hoping it was just her imagination. She started walking again. Loud, girlish giggles started echoing down the halls. Sakura broke out into a full out run.

Panting hard, she finally reached her classroom, and with shaky hands she tried shoving her key in the hole. Slipping inside quickly, Sakura slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

"Phewww. That was so close. I thought he was going to kill me."

Sakura searched for the light switch, wishing that she had windows in her room.

She groaned loudly," Fucking dammit! WHERE THE FUCK DID MY LIGHT SWITCH GO?"

"Right here.."

Sakura froze at the cold, breath taking voice that was right next to her ear.

She felt her body being pressed against another body, and her back against the wall.

Then suddenly she heard the most annoying beeping in the world.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up quickly, her eyes darting around.

"It was just a dream…?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

That was the fifth dream she had like that so far that week, it was starting to get really annoying.

Sakura pouted slightly.

"Who the fuck am I dreaming about!"

* * *

**(1) My best friend and I believe that on the inside, Lee thinks he is a beautiful goddess who has the right to do anything he wants. **

**(:**


	2. Lee Likes Boys

**i like watching buffy the vampire slayer, and i dont know why. xDD i just had to share that. :DDDDD**

**i dont own naruto. if i did, the word 'penis' would be said a lot more. **

* * *

Sakura sighed as she found her way to the conference room. Apparently Lee was harassing another student, to the point where the kid wanted to change his classes. So Naruto had called all of the teachers in to talk to Lee.

She sat down in her usual seat at the oval table. She grinned when she saw Shikamaru walking as slow as he possibly could to his seat.

He plopped down in the seat next to her and stared at her, "You're a drag, quit grinning like that."

Sakura pouted slightly and punched his arm none too gently.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair," I'm pretty sure Naruto is raging about this whole Lee thing. This is the fifth student."

She nodded and watched as other teachers piled in, half of them occasionally winking at her (EVEN TAMARI. Which is no surprise, everyone knew she was into the gine **(1)**.)

Sakura sipped on her coffee, her mind drifting to more important things.

Like muffins.

God, she loved muffins.

Her attention was soon drawn towards the door when the ever so flamboyant Lee strutted in wearing his Marilyn Monroe dress and wig. He sat down in the smallest chair in the room, which was a scary sight to see.

That entire fat (creepy) blob with bad make up in a tiny chair.

So repulsing.

Naruto walked in, following behind him an extremely good-looking teenager.

Not that Sakura was saying that she liked little boys.

She wasn't on the Japan's Most Wanted list for pedophilia.

Sakura just found his brown hair that was styled into a faux hawk probably the most adorable thing in the world.

And she might have thought his eyes- brown, lively, and bright- absolutely gorgeous.

But that didn't make her a creep.

Naruto took a seat and motioned for the kid to sit down beside him.

"Okay. I'm getting REALLLLYYYYY distressed by the fact that this forty year old…" Naruto glanced over at Lee," thing is still going to this school and harassing my students!"

Everyone in the room pointed to a laminated and framed paper with conditions and rules of the school that was hanging on the wall. At the very, verrrrrryyy bottom of the paper in extremely small words was the reason why.

_326. Any persons who has not yet gained a high school diploma is able to come back to the school and take the courses they need, no matter how long it takes. _

Naruto sighed, obviously annoyed," Gah, fuck. All right. What do we do with the kid? Lee takes EVERY DAMN CLASS IN THIS SCHOOL."

Sakura looked at Naruto, clearing her throat," Lee isn't in my advanced classes.."

Lee cackled and stroked his non existent beard," Well, darling, that's because my knowledge goes far beyond yours, and I don't want to be taught by someone who doesn't know more than a eighty-nine year old woman with amnesia."

All of the men in the room- and Tamari- shot a glare at Lee.

Naruto, not giving a fuck, punched Lee in the gut, which obviously did no good because Lee's belly is full of fat, and nothing else.

Sakura frowned," Fuck you Lee. Suck my dick. I'll let..." She paused and looked over at the teen's schedule," Kiba in my advanced classes."

Kiba stared at Sakura, a grin starting to form, his canines popping out endearingly (Sakura noted that part, then convinced herself she wasn't a weirdo.)

Naruto chuckled," Your class is incredibly hard, Sakura. And Inuzuka's grades aren't the best.."

Sasuke, probably for the first time ever in his life, spoke up quietly," There's tutoring, if his grades slip some of us could help on the subjects he doesn't get. "

Naruto rubbed the stubble on his chin and sighed," All right, but if the tutoring doesn't help, he's cut from the classes and we'll have to find another way around this."

Kiba nodded and averted his gaze from Sakura to Naruto," Thanks."

He shooed Kiba out and once he was gone, he turned to Lee.

"You. We have a problem with you. You need to quit fucking around here and stay away from these boys. They are too young for you and it's just plain creepy that you like little boys anyway! Quit being a damn creep!"

At the end of the meeting, they were all dismissed, and as Sakura was walking out, Shikamaru grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the side.

Shika lazily looked down at her as he lounged against the wall," Watch out for that kid, Sakura. He's a trouble maker, I can hardly handle him in class."

"God, Shikamaru, I'm a full grown woman, let me fend for myself!" She frowned and pulled away from him and walked back to her classroom to pack up for the day.

Once there, she pulled her bag out of the closet she kept her things in. Sakura plopped down in her seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

Unknowingly to her, Lee was lurking behind some of the desks. He attempted to sit on one, but ended up breaking it, making a big mess.

Sakura looked up from the papers she was staring at and rolled her eyes," Dammit Lee. Really?"

Lee laughed hazardously," Shut up. I need to get something with you straight. Kiba is one piece of sexy ass that **will **be mine. So you need to stay away from him."

"I can't date a stud-"

" IFUCKINGKNOWWWWW." He screamed," You are a whore. I don't trust you, whore. So back off."

Then Lee disappeared.

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows, really confused on what just happened.

"Did Lee call me a whore?"

* * *

**(1) for you innocent people, a gine is a vagina. xDDD**

**(:**


End file.
